The present invention relates to an automated analytical method and apparatus. Analytical apparatuses and methods used in the field of diagnostics usually comprise isolation of analytes from biological samples, and subsequent analysis of said analytes. In order to avoid false positive tests, precautions for preventing contamination of samples prior to processing and detection have to be taken. Such contamination may be introduced either from the outside, e.g., by contaminated air flowing into a system, or from the inside, e.g., by cross-contamination between samples.
The present invention provides an improved method and system for isolating and analyzing an analyte.